Punishing the Wicked
by C. Nile Demencia
Summary: Shepard had stepped on some toes to do it, but he had secured Jona Sederis' release from C-Sec Holding, but the merc leader was sorely mistaken if she thought that meant she was free to go. MShep X deris (M/F) Rated M for a reason folks. Please review, I like them and they help me improve :3


Jona Sederis

John had secured Jona Sederis's release, under a stipulation he hadn't named to her yet, with relatively painless stepping-on of Commander Bailey's toes. It had been simple to ask the Asari councilor to up the pressure for her release. So here he stood, in a deserted dock with the deranged madwoman herself, a brutal, knowing grin tearing his face in two.

"Nice smile, now why are we here, I have people to kill." Jonah asked, tapping her foot impatiently. John's smile only grew as he closed the distance between them. With a flash of movement the merc didn't quite catch, the commander grabbed her scalp crest and wrenched her head back, making her screech in pain and surprise. He leaned in close, his breath hot on her neck as he spoke.

"First up Jona, your going to start showing some respect to your betters," He emphasized his point by twisting the tendrils of her crest slightly, making her quiver and a small tear form in the corner of her eye, "second, your release came with strings, strings Il be pulling whenever I feel, understand?" He demanded from her, twisting her crest again when she started to speak, "Just nod, your voice is irritating."

The asari nodded, holding her tongue at the pain, but only just. Shepard smirked cruelly, as was his normal expression, as he kissed her neck and bit the soft, tender, blue flesh. The madwoman gasped, but bit down on her tongue. John expertly grasped the zip of her dress with his biotics and whipped it down, pulling the whole dress with it once it reached the end of it's track. John bit Jona's neck again, drawing a trickle of blood that he lapped at.

The commander's free hand cupped the woman's breast and harshly twisted her nipple, making her gasp again, more of pain than pleasure. Already tired of toying with her, Shepard forced the merc to her knees, holding her down with his biotics while he freed his throbbing member. Giving the woman no time to object, he took hold of her crest again and forced her head forward. Having no choice, she took the commander all the way to the hilt, gagging a bit at his length.

John roughly face fucked the asari for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of her gagging and gasping for air when he pulled out. She didn't have much time to recover before the commander man handled her up and bent her over a crate. A quick biotic flick of the wrist shredder her plain, white panties. He wasted no time in lining up with her pucker.

Jona realized too late his intention and opened her mouth to protest, receiving only a grunt as Jon thrust himself fully into her. She screamed at the sudden invasion of her rectum, tears coming to her eyes. Shepard roughly grabbed her crest and wrenched her head to the side so he could look at her, "I didn't give you permission to speak." He forced her head into the crate and pulled out, ramming into her again, earning another pained shriek.

The commander just pressed her head into the crate harder and began to ram into her ass, hard and fast, dragging more shrieks of pain from her until she finally adjusted to him. She remained quiet the only sounds coming from her small whimpers. Shepard grunted as he powered into her over and over, beginning to lose the cruel edge to the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. John released Jona's crest and slowed his pace a bit, letting the heat coiled in his belly slowly abate till he was ready to go longer.

John pulled out of the Asari's ass with a small "pop" of pre and blood. He then flipped the merc over and appraised her. Her eyes were puffy red and still trickling tears from his violation. She wasn't bad looking, just a bad woman, a saint compared to Shepard, but still evil to the galaxy. John's throbbing erection cut off more thought with its demand to be sate. He roughly pushed the asari's legs open, quickly finding and driving his member into her womanhood, hilting her in one shot.

The merc whimpered, but there was a hint of pleasure in it as Shepard began to roughly hammer into her once more. Soon, with the human at full speed, Jona gave into the commander's work, moaning out loudly. She put her arms around his back and grasped his shoulder's, her nails biting into his flesh while she quickly lost herself. John just smirked as she closed her eyes and gave in completely to him, beginning to cry out with every of his thrusts.

Jona couldn't handle the Commander's pace for long and quickly came, her juices squirting from her with every of the human's continued thrusts, all through her orgasm. The clamping down of the asari's walls brought Shepard much, much closer, but he was practiced in the art of pleasure, and had built up a hell of a tolerance. He kept going, the asari's shrieking ringing in his ears as he pounded her into the crate. Jona's mind was shattered from ecstasy by the time Shepard finally grunted out his release, powering into her and coating her womb with a gush of his seed.

Already half soft, he pulled out with another wet "plop" and forced his dick into her mouth. She hurriedly slurped their mixed juices from his member, still somewhat dazed. "I expect your troops planetside in two days, don't disappoint, I wont be so nice next time." With that, the commander fixed his clothes and headed out, not paying the dazed asari any more mind as he sauntered easily away.


End file.
